


Begin Again

by bramblerose4



Series: Noex Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah comes to an understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Again

They were standing in line, waiting for the staff of the movie theater to finishing cleaning up after the previous crowd's mess when it dawned on Noah that he might have misunderstood something. He looked over at Rex who was busy tossing popcorn high in the air and angling his head in the right position so it landed in his mouth.

"Rex," he whispered harshly, gaining the EVO's attention.

"Yeah?" Rex said looking at Noah, the newest kernel of popcorn landing in his hair.

"Is this…a- Are we on a date?"

Rex ran a hand over the top of his head, brushing the popcorn out of his hair. "Yeah," he answered casually.

"For real?"

Rex tipped his head back and laughed, like he thought Noah had told a great joke he really got a kick out of. "Yeah, what did you think I meant when I said 'hey Noah, you wanna go out with me to the movies on Friday night?'"

"That you wanted to check out the newest horror flick."

Rex rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because I'm a big fan of scary movies," he replied sarcastically. It seemed to have occurred to him that Noah wouldn't have said yes if he knew coming out tonight was a date. "Do you not want it to be?"

Noah scratched the back of his neck, a blush appearing over his cheeks. "Well, yeah. I mean, it's just suddenly dawned on me that this looks a lot like a date, but it also looks like us whenever we hang out."

"Huh, you've never questioned the others," Rex said thoughtfully.

"Others?" Noah dropped his hand. "How many times have we've gone out?"

Rex looked up towards the ceiling, doing mentally adding them up. "This is our fifth. No wait, the coffee shop makes this the sixth."

Noah's jaw dropped. "Are you telling me we've gone out six times and I didn't even know about it?" He asked incredulously.

"It is starting to sound like that way."

They grew silent as the movie staff exited the theater and began ushering people in.

"But we haven't even kissed!" Noah hissed once they found their seats.

Now it was Rex who was blushing. "Oh yeah, well. It's not like I haven't thought about it, but you never seem to be in the mood, so I thought you wanted to take things slow. This is all pretty new to me, too. I'm kinda playin' it by ear, you know?"

Noah leaned back in his seat and shook his head. "This is insane. If I wanted to kiss you I would just do it."

"I think there are laws that prohibit that kind of thing." Rex said, Noah glared at him and saw the smirk over Rex's face.

"You know what I meant. If we were really dating I would have kissed you ages ago."

"Oh!" Rex blinked rapidly, his face falling into a pout. "So does this mean we're breaking up?"

"How can we break up if I never knew we were together in the first place?"

Rex's mouth transformed from a pout into a frown. "You make a good point. So what do we do now?"

"I'd have thought that was obvious."

"How so?"

"We begin again." Noah reached out and grabbed the lapels of Rex's biker jacket and pulled him into a salty, buttery kiss.

They pushed apart when they heard whistles and clapping from the audience. Luckily , it was only the crowd reacting to the dimming of the lights; signaling the start of the movie. Noah released Rex, embarrassment and desire tinging his face several shades darker. "Does that help answer your question?" he whispered.

Rex grinned goofily. "Yeah."

"Good," Noah chuckle, settling back into his seat. "Though feel free to ask for reminders if you need them."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I know I was a day late, but I was really struggling with an idea for this one. Don't worry I do have an idea for the 9th and it will be posted on time. This prompt was Dawn.


End file.
